The present invention relates to a visual inspection device and, more particularly, to a hand-held visual inspection device for viewing confined or otherwise difficult to access locations.
Visual inspection devices (e.g., borescopes, endoscopes, or the like) provide tradespeople (e.g., plumbers, electricians, mechanics, HVAC (heating, ventilation, and air conditioning) professionals, welders, carpenters, MRO (maintenance, repair, and operations) professionals, or the like) with means to view locations that are inaccessible without dismantling or removing surrounding structures. For example, visual inspection devices are used to inspect inside pipes, walls, floors, aircraft or automobile engines, or other equipment that include narrow, small, and/or dark passageways. Some visual inspection devices have also been employed by surgeons to help view inside patients during, for example, surgery.